Complications
by Curly Q's
Summary: "She hates complications." Loving the one person you know you shouldn't inevitably means complications - and neither Mal nor Inara is prepared to handle that.


Complications

A Firefly Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled.

Malcolm Reynolds' eyelids fluttered open, his mind barely registering the details of his surroundings as the last few mists of sleep clung to his body. He adjusted the crimson, silk bedsheets and rolled over onto his side, crashing into a warm, delicate creature in the bed beside him.

_Inara._

It was wrong, they'd both known. There was just something so damn captivating about her, so maddeningly annoying it penetrated the very marrow in his bones, coursing through his veins, running through his mind, 'till he could think of no one but _her_. And his pitiful, last-ditch attempt to keep her were three measly words and a night in bed, one man out of the perhaps hundreds that had been there before him.

_Please don't go._

Mal tried to push the image of her wrapped in the arms of some other man as far out of his mind as possible while he involuntarily tightened his grasp around her waist. She'd told him she was leaving, the shine of fresh tears beginning to well up in her beautiful brown eyes. Part of him knew, he should have let her walk away, but the other part of him knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he did. He took her hand, feeling the electricity course through his body as he quietly whispered his final plea. "Please don't go," he'd managed, lowering his gaze to the floor, fearing that she'd see straight through him and sense the frantic beating of his heart.

She'd taken him back to her shuttle; practically gliding as she quietly closed the door and walked towards him. Beautiful, majestic, mystifying, graceful Inara… he'd always known that she'd never actually let Saffron kiss her. As her soft lips had found his, he thanked his lucky stars that he was actually conscious for this embrace. The sparks had flown between them once or twice, but now that the flame of his affections had finally been fully kindled, he could only hope that Inara felt as illuminated as he did.

_She hates complications._

Mandy's words resonated within Mal. He didn't know much of Companion dating policy – other than it was complicated. He'd reckon that any man who was paying for a night with a woman so hot she melted your innards wouldn't take a shine to imagining that woman back in the arms of another man once her time with you was up. No, men were territorial; always trying to find a way to defend what they thought was _theirs_.

Inara stirred, lightly. Worried of crushing her slight frame, Mal instinctively leaned back slightly. Burying his face in her dark curls, he inhaled deeply. Even if this was to be their last night, he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Before their complicated, messy world crowded out any hope of a life with her, he would revel in the few hours he had where Inara was his, able to let down her guard, safe in his arms. Like she should be.

Resigned, Mal pulled himself up, out of the warm haven of Inara's bed. Careful not to disturb her, he dressed quickly and quietly, treading as lightly as possible on his way out of the once forbidden shuttle he'd only been able to visit when invited… or when very alone in the privacy of his bunk, accompanied by a vivid imagination that was far too keyed up to sleep.

He stopped himself short just before the threshold of the door, turning back to gaze once more at the woman who had captivated his very heart and soul. He couldn't believe he was being so… _soft_. It was all her feminine wiles – had to have been. Inara couldn't possibly reciprocate his feelings. Never.

Mal locked his jaw and drew in a sharp breath. He sealed away his feelings, knowing somewhere that Inara was trained in telling a man what he wanted to hear. They both hated complications… and pursuing her beyond what he'd already achieved would just make things worse. For her sake, it was best for him to leave now.

His only hope, tucked away deep inside his scarred and wounded heart, was that maybe Inara would be able to hear the words he should have said… the words he was saying by leaving her.

_I love you_.

Author's Note: I honestly have no idea where this will lead. One-shot, perhaps a couple of chapters… not sure yet - just something to distract me during my final semester of college. Reviews appreciated; thanks for reading.


End file.
